Et s'ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée ?
by Marion2525
Summary: Et s'ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée ? Est-ce que cela aurait tout changé ? Sortiraient-ils ensembles ? Johanna Beckett serait elle morte ?
1. Chapter 1

Et s'ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée ? Est-ce que cela aurait tout changé ?

Voilà c'est ma première fanfiction donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez des commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ça n'est pas un problème mais j'aimerais qu'ils soient constructifs. Je pourrais comme ça essayer de m'améliorer.

Mercredi 2 Septembre 1997, 7h30 :

« -Allez Richard lèves toi c'est l'heure d'aller au lycée dit Martha en rentrant dans la chambre de son fils.

-Huuuum, répondit son fils en se tournant de l'autre côté pour ne pas avoir la lumière du couloir dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant tu te lèves et tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant Richard. C'est ta dernière année de lycée et tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire renvoyer de ce lycée qui a été très gentil de t'accepter avec toutes les bavures que tu as commises dans tes anciens établissements, rétorqua Martha en allumant la lumière.

-Ok maman, c'est bon je me lève et je te promets que je resterai dans ce lycée jusqu'au bac mais s'il te plait arrête de ramener tes conquêtes tard le soir à la maison, ça me permettra de dormir, dit Rick en rigolant au vue de la tête de sa mère. »

2 Septembre 1997, 9h00 :

PDV Kate :

'Bon me voilà au lycée pour ma dernière année, même si je suis douée en cours, je n'aime pas vraiment y aller. Mais pas le choix si je veux aller à l'université, il faut bien faire des efforts.'

Je cherche ma meilleure amie, Lanie, et mon autre amie, Madison, à travers la foule. Je les trouve et je veux commencer à aller les rejoindre quand quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule. Tellement surprise j'en fais tomber mon café.

« - Oh non mon café, dis-je en voyant mon café se déverser sur le sol.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers cette voix et je tombe sur un magnifique garçon brun avec des yeux bleus extraordinaires.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Viens je vais t'en repayer un autre, au faite je m'appelle Richard mais tout le monde m'appelle Rick, me dit-il alors que nous nous avancions vers le petit café du lycée.

\- Enchantée moi c'est Kate.

\- Magnifique prénom qui va très bien avec ta beauté, me répondit-il avec un sourire gêné. Puis il enchaina après avoir récupéré un café qu'il me tendit : bon maintenant que tu as un nouveau café, je voulais te demander où sont les feuilles pour voir la classe dans laquelle on est, je suis nouveau ici et j'ai un peu de mal à me retrouver.

\- Merci pour le café et viens je vais te montrer où c'est.

Arrivés au panneau je regarde ma classe et je vois que je ne suis avec aucun de mes amis, un peu déçue je me retournais vers Rick et lui demandais dans quelle classe, il était.

\- Dans celle-là, me dit-il en pointant ma classe.

\- Donc nous sommes dans la même classe, lui dis-je ce qui le fit sourire, allez viens je vais te présenter à mes amis. »

PDV Rick :

Je suivis Kate qui m'emmenait vers ses amis. Cette fille est vraiment magnifique, elle me plait beaucoup… Oh calme toi Rick tu la connais à peine, elle ne te considère même pas comme un ami alors plus c'est impossible arrête de rêver. Nous arrivons vers une bande de cinq amis, deux filles et trois gars. J'appris que les deux filles s'appelaient Lanie et Madison, et les trois gars Max, Matthew et Ethan. Matthew et Madison sont ensembles ainsi que Lanie et Ethan et j'ai supposé que Kate et Max sont ensembles vu le regard qu'il a lancé à Kate quand il nous a vu arrivé ensemble. En plus il a immédiatement passé son bras autour de sa taille ce qui n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Je fus un peu déçu car elle me plaisait vraiment beaucoup mais bon peut être que mon béguin pour elle passera. Je comptais tout de même lui demandé quand on irait en cours mais à ma plus mauvaise surprise, Max nous suivit.

PDV Kate :

Quittant mes amis pour rejoindre ma salle de cours avec Rick, je fus surprise de voir Max nous suivre. Il me rattrapa en deux pas et me pris la main, il devenait plus proche de moi ces derniers temps et j'espérais qu'il ne veuille rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Cela faisait deux ans que nous nous connaissions et je l'avais vu changé de copines toutes les mois. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre ni physiquement, ni mentalement. En effet, le physique n'était pas un critère prédominant, je cherchais l'amour, vous savez celui avec le grand A. Celui pour qui on ferait et donnerait n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas du genre à enchainer les copains juste pour le « fun ». Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais eu de copains mais très peu en tout j'en ai eu trois. Mais il faut dire que j'ai été très déçu surtout par mon dernier petit-ami qui ne voulait que coucher. Tout ça pour dire que jamais je ne sortirai avec Max, il ne correspond pas du tout à mon genre de garçon.

En arrivant devant la salle, il me retenait par la main et me demanda :

Max : On rentre ensemble ce soir ? J'aimerais vraiment te parler.

Kate : Okay pas de soucis.

Il se pencha et me fis un bisou sur la joue. Je me retournais pour rentrer dans la salle et je tombais sur le regard quelque peu déçu de Rick qui détourna immédiatement le regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce garçon semblait différent des autres et cela me plaisait vraiment. Reprenant mes esprits, j'entrais dans la classe et m'asseyais à coté de Rick. Il me fit un petit sourire contrit.

Rick : Alors toi et Max, vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me demanda ça avec ce sourire crispé. Je détestais dire aux gens quelque chose sur ma vie même si cette fois ce n'était pas vrai. Pourtant avec lui, j'avais envie de lui dire des choses sur moi, qu'importent les informations qu'il demandait.

Kate : Nooon, mais…

Rick, la coupant : Mais quoi ? Vous vous aimez et vous allez sortir ensemble, non ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps pour me dire ce que vous pensiezRr du début.

AlwaysCaskett3012 : Merci pour le commentaire, j'ai essayé d'être moins rapide dans l'histoire mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien réussi ^^. J'ai arrêté les POV dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Laetitialfw : Merci et oui il y a de la jalousie et je pense que c'est inévitable pour le caskett )

Laet43590 : J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai écrit à la troisième personne, j'attends ton avis pour savoir si c'est mieux et plus fluide. Et je te remercie énormément pour m'avoir dit que j'étais douée ça me touche surtout que c'est la première qu'on me dit ça sur quelque chose que j'écris.

Fabiennengt8 : Contente que ça te plaise, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire et voici le prochain chapitre.

Caskett13080 : J'hésite encore quant à la fin de cette fic même si j'ai quelques idées mais si l'histoire continue à plaire je lui ferais une suite car la encore ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent.

Caskett71 : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et voilà la suite.

Aurelie : Merci pour le commentaire et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue du young Caskett de cette fic.

Julie91 : Voilà la suite et merci encore d'avoir donnée ton avis, ça fait plaisir de savoir que les lecteurs aiment bien.

 _Précédemment :_

Rick, la coupant : Mais quoi ? Vous vous aimez et vous allez sortir ensemble, non ?

 _Chapitre 2:_

Kate : Quoi ?! Non pas du tout. Il traite trop mal les filles avec lesquelles il sort. Tu vas trouver ça ridicule mais je suis plutôt du genre one and done. En plus ce n'est vraiment pas mon style de mec.

Rick : Tant mieux et ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends parfaitement.

Pensées de Rick : 'Non je n'ai pas osé lui dire « tant mieux », c'est pas possible ! Bon avec de la chance elle n'y a pas fait attention mais j'en doute vu le regard étonné qu'elle m'a lancé. Peut-être que ce regard était pour la deuxième partie de ma phrase, je l'espère. Je n'aimerai pas arrêter de lui parler juste parce que je suis déjà accro à elle. Enfin bref, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler sans réfléchir. Je lui dis vraiment tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Et la prochaine fois c'est quoi ? Je lui dis qu'elle me plait et que je voudrais bien essayer quelque chose de sérieux avec elle ?'

Pensées de Kate : 'Il a dit « tant mieux ». Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Est-ce que je lui plairais ? J'aimerais vraiment… N'importe quoi Kate, tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un d'aussi beau pourrait être intéressé par toi. Il doit déjà être en couple et a seulement dit ça sur le coup sans s'en rendre compte. Faut que j'arrête de rêver, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'intéresse à lui. Je viens juste de le rencontrer et ce n'est pas mon genre d'être intéressée par un garçon et encore moins un que je viens juste de rencontrer.'

Kate et Rick se firent sortir de leurs pensées par la sonnerie et l'entrée du professeur de littérature dans la classe. Après le cours où le prof se présente et explique le programme de l'année, ils se dirigèrent vers le self. Ils rejoignirent les amis de Kate et s'assirent à une table pour déjeuner. Le repas se passa bien et Rick eu le droit de répondre à de nombreuses questions pour que les autres apprennent à le connaitre. Lanie, en tant que meilleure amie de Kate, remarqua bien que cette dernière était très intéressée par les réponses de Rick. Elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Lanie n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. C'est comme ça qu'après être sorti du self Lanie dit :

« Euh Kate, tu peux venir s'il te plait faut que je te dise un truc. »

Kate qui avait bien compris que sa meilleure amie avait décripté son attirance pour Rick lui répondit :

« Je suis sûre que ça peut attendre ce soir la fin des cours Lanie. »

Lanie : Non justement Kate c'est important et faut que je te parle maintenant.

Kate : Okey, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Elles s'éloignèrent du petit groupe et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.

Lanie : Bon tu n'as pas un truc à me dire ?

Kate, faignant l'innocente : Bah non Lanie, c'est toi qui voulait me parler et pas l'inverse.

Lanie : Girl, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Alors il te plait le petit nouveau ?

Kate : Ouais bon d'accord, tu as gagné. Oui Rick me plait vraiment beaucoup. Mais c'est tellement pas moi, enfin je veux dire toi qui me connais, tu sais bien que normalement personne ne m'intéresse aussi rapidement.

Lanie : Je sais bien, mais justement peut être que c'est bon signe. Et puis il n'a pas l'air d'être insensible à tes charmes.

Kate : Ah bon ?! Je veux dire, il a l'air tellement différent des autres et ça me plait vraiment. Tu crois que je pourrais lui plaire ?

Lanie : Sérieusement Kate, tous les mecs du lycée aimeraient avoir une chance avec toi. Justement ça me fait penser, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Max ?

Kate : Comment ça ce que je vais faire avec Max ?

Lanie : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! Tu lui plais, c'est évidant. Et puis il essaye de se rapprocher de toi ça se voit et ça fait bien trois semaines qu'il n'a pas eu de copines, c'est incroyable.

Kate, en rigolant : Ça c'est sûr c'est bizarre. Plus sérieusement, je pense que je vais lui dire qu'il est possible que…

Pendant ce temps du côté de l'autre groupe.

Matthew : Ce que je déteste quand elles font ça.

Madison : Arrêtes de te plaindre mon chéri, de toute façon tu n'aimerais pas connaitre leur conversation.

Matthew : Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? A moins que tu aies des dons de télépathie tu ne sais pas de quoi elle parle.

Madison : Si je sais de quoi elle parle, je suis une fille et leur amie donc je le sais.

Ethan : Et alors, elles parlent de quoi ? Lanie a un problème et ne m'en a pas parlé ?

Madison : Doucement Roméo, elles parlent de Kate. Ne t'en fais pas ta chérie va bien.

Max, d'un ton faussement détaché : Elles parlent de quoi sur Kate ?

Madison, avec un petit sourire sadique que personne ne vit : Du coup de cœur de notre chère mystérieuse et indomptable Kate.

Max et Rick, qui n'avait pas encore participé à leur conversation : Hein ? Qui c'est ?

Pensées de Max : 'Pourquoi il parle lui, il s'est vu ?! Il a aucune chance avec ma Kate, enfin Kate. De toute façon je suis sûre que c'est moi.'

Madison : Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? Bon en tout cas, faut que j'aille chercher un truc, tu m'accompagnes Matt'.

Matthew : Bien sûr princesse.

Une fois le couple parti :

Rick, sceptique : Ils vont vraiment cherchés des affaires ?

Ethan : Non pas du tout, ils vont s'embrasser mais ils n'aiment pas le faire en public donc ils vont trouver un coin tranquille pour se faire des petites papouilles.

Ethan et Rick se mirent à rire. Pendant ce temps, Max en profita pour s'éclipser et aller espionner Lanie et Kate. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et entendit :

« Lanie : …, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Max ?

Kate : Comment ça ce que je vais faire avec Max ?

Lanie : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! Tu lui plais, c'est évidant. Et puis il essaye de se rapprocher de toi ça se voit et ça fait bien trois semaines qu'il n'a pas eu de copines, c'est incroyable.

Kate, en rigolant : Ça c'est sûr c'est bizarre. Plus sérieusement, je pense que je vais lui dire qu'il est possible que… »

Que va dire Kate ? Et quelle sera la réaction de Max ? Ou encore celle de Kate si elle découvre qu'il était caché derrière l'arbre ?


End file.
